


Kiss and Swallow

by KarboniteManeuver



Category: Naruto
Genre: Deepthroating, Established Relationship, Kinktober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20857046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarboniteManeuver/pseuds/KarboniteManeuver
Summary: Day 1: Deepthroating





	Kiss and Swallow

**Author's Note:**

> I'm following CheekyKitsune's list because it best fit my interests lol  
I always tell myself I'm going to do this sort of thing and then end up not actually going through with it, so here goes. Please read and review-- if you want more of a particular thing, 100% let me know!

Deep Throating:

It was the first time. Shisui had grabbed him by his hair, pushed too deep despite his throat constricting to gag. The sudden intrusion pushing beyond the reflex that turned his stomach, doing his best to suppress a dry heave as his eyes began to water. The bastard had the audacity to let out a low chuckle, smirking down a him— curls a mussed array from Itachi running his fingers through them so many times. It was like bowing down to worship a fallen god, tilted crown of thorns and the slim line of smile eerie against the fading sunlight… 

“Tear-stained cheeks already? How quaint.” His voice was honeyed, the Shisui that he played perfectly to the rest of Konoha, always just on the edge of threat.

If this was hell he would far rather drown in it than the endless pile of bodies that his father… no, that Fugaku had shown him. The elders of neighboring clansman had commented on it behind closed doors, commented against it. What had been the logic in showing one’s youngest son the horrors of war as they were entering a time of peace? Surely he would’ve received sufficient training within the confines of Academy. It was just like an Uchiha to subject their children to such things, that was why so many of them went astray…

“Focus.” Shisui’s voice was quiet, unyielding in the space between them— knowing for both of their sake’s that he was supposed to be the focal point of this ‘mission’, that this was another… a different type of training that he felt might serve Itachi well in the future. Assuredly it had personal benefits, as most things that Shisui had done, despite the gentle assertions that it had all been for the benefit of the clan, for his team… for whoever else. Itachi had lost count, trying to keep track of the subtle web of lies that Shisui had managed to spin, to orchestrate like tendrils of piano wire from afar. 

Slowly he moved, pushing in deeper before pulling back and it took everything Itachi had to relax. His jaw, his throat, his entire body being on edge, the desire to perform accordingly, where failure was not an option. However, in all of his wisdom, Itachi had managed to coax further chances out of Shisui in the past, small victories in their ongoing game. The point of this was like so many things he’d learned in academy, in ANBU– to be present, to react accordingly, and in so many things he come to learn from his ‘extracurricular activities’ with Shisui… to allow himself to be used. 

He paused, actively focusing to slow his breathing, to allow his own compliance despite the initial shock. His fingers found the fabric of Shisui’s fatigues, tangling in them, gripping at his thighs, aiming to gather a pattern of the thrusts, to anticipate. His bastard cousin smirked down at him, purposely pausing, pulling himself shallow into Itachi’s mouth before slowly sliding himself back in, a pause… then pressed too deep, breaking the rhythm. 

“Not everything follows patterns, Itachi-kun. You have to learn to present, to anticipate any outcome, to be…” He let out a small groan as Itachi took the moment of withdrawal to slip his tongue against the slit of the head, taking him deeper on his own terms, tongue tight against his shaft as he pulled him deeper into the abyss. “p-pliant to any circumstance… You’re going to pay for your cheekiness.”

It wasn’t so much a threat, as a promise… Like so many things with Shisui, Itachi had quickly found out that he didn’t make empty threats.


End file.
